L'enquête où tout a basculé partie 2
by vickyquantico
Summary: L'equipe de la BAU continue son recit sur cette enquete qui a eu des consequences tragiques.


-Criminal Minds: L'enquete ou tout a bascule, 2eme partie  
-Auteur: NTACvic  
-Genre : Drame, suspens…

BONNE LECTURE !

PS : Les propos tenus par certains personnages ne reflètent en rien mes opinions.

_David essayait de rester impassible devant Randall White.  
-David : Il semblerait que vous ayez un admirateur, Randall.  
-Randall : Je lui souhaite de ne pas commettre la même erreur que moi… Vous savez, quand je me suis fait arrêter…  
-David : Ce Max est aussi narcissique, arrogant et imbu de lui-même, tout comme vous. Nous finirons par le piéger…  
-Randall : Vingt ans se sont écoulés, agent Rossi… Vingt années pour apprendre de ses erreurs… Vingt années pour enseigner comment ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi… Cette fois-ci, vous ne gagnerez pas, agent Rossi. Max est plus fort que moi. Il vous battra.  
-David : Pour un homme tel que vous, je suis étonné de vous voir admettre qu'un copycat est intelligent, voire plus fort que vous… Ce n'est pas normal… A moins que ce copycat soit plus qu'un copycat… Vous avez commis vos crimes il y a plus de vingt ans… Et lui, depuis six ans… Il ne vous imite pas, il suit vos traces… Comme un fils suit les traces de son père…  
Randall eut un rictus.  
-David : C'est donc cela. Max est votre fils.  
David frappa à la porte. Le garde lui ouvrit. Une fois dehors, il appela Emily.  
-David : Allo, Emily ? Il va falloir qu'on rentre à Quantico briefer le reste de l'équipe. _  
-FIN FLASHBACK-

GENERIQUE

****

_Nicolas Machiavel a écrit :__**  
**__« Tout n'est pas politique, mais la politique s'intéresse à tout. »_

Quelque part dans l'Est des Etats Unis :

Les auditions s'étaient terminées, mais les habitants de cette petite bourgade de l'Est du pays ne le savaient pas. Et encore moins ceux qui habitaient dans les champs et vivaient de l'agriculture, dans des fermes entourées de prairies immenses. Parmi ces personnes figurait Derek Morgan. Il se trouvait dans la basse cour d'une ferme et versait des graines dans une bassine. Graines destinées aux poules et coqs qui se précipitèrent sur la nourriture. Derek fut assailli par des volailles affamées et dut se reculer rapidement sinon les bêtes étaient bien capables de picorer ses chaussures. Il leur dit, tout en se reculant :  
-Derek : Allons, allons, doucement, il y en aura pour tout le monde !  
Quand il se retourna pour sortir de l'enclos, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Aaron Hotchner le regardait, appuyé contre la barrière, lunettes de soleil au visage. Derek n'aurait jamais pu se tromper sur l'identité de son visiteur. Hotch était bien le seul susceptible de s'habiller en costume cravate en pleine campagne, sous un soleil écrasant.  
-Derek : Bonjour, Hotch.  
-Aaron : Bonjour, Derek. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Derek : Je vais bien. Vous êtes la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.  
-Aaron : L'appel de la campagne. Ta sœur m'a donne ta nouvelle adresse. Ca fait bizarre de te voir jouer les Charles Ingalls…  
-Derek : Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai l'aide de mon cousin. Ca me fait du bien. Vous devriez essayer, un jour… Mais mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'êtes pas la uniquement pour parler des champs avec moi.  
-Aaron : Tu as ignore ta convocation.  
-Derek : Et je continuerai, Hotch. Ne m'en veuillez pas.  
-Aaron : Je ne t'en veux pas… Mais toi, dans les champs, cela ne te ressemble pas…  
-Derek : J'avais besoin de changement, Hotch. Je commençais à étouffer… Au départ, je me demandais pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de certaines choses, mais finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal…  
-Aaron : Tu as le FBI dans l'âme…  
-Derek : Plus maintenant. Je sais que vous voulez que je revienne au FBI, mais a quoi bon ? On nous a disloque et vu ce qu'on dit de nous, je ne vois pas quel service voudrait de moi…  
-Aaron : La financière a bien voulu de moi…  
-Derek : Mais je ne suis pas comme vous… Et surtout, je n'ai plus envie…  
-Aaron : Tu es sur que tu n'en a plus envie ou bien tu as peur de quelque chose ?  
Derek regarda son ancien chef. De toute évidence, Hotch savait qu'il lui cachait son mal être, mais il détourna la conversation.  
-Derek : Comment vont les autres ?  
-Aaron : Ils vont bien. Sauf Emily.  
-Derek, surpris : Sauf Emily ?  
-Aaron : Ca se voit que tu es reste trop longtemps hors de la civilisation. Elle a perdu l'usage de ses jambes.  
Derek fut attriste par cette nouvelle.  
-Derek : Cela n'a pas du être facile à accepter…  
-Aaron : Je crois qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas accepte… Tu nous manques, surtout à Garcia.  
-Derek : Vous aussi, vous me manquez. Mais je ne peux revenir…  
-Aaron : Un jour, tu reviendras. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu verras. Je vais te laisser avec tes poules et coqs. J'espère te revoir pour les auditions.

Palais de justice, le matin :

Aaron marchait avec Garcia, JJ et Reid en direction de la salle d'audience. Il leur racontait sa visite chez Derek.  
-JJ : Derek en paysan, c'est intéressant…  
-Garcia : J'espère qu'il va revenir un jour…  
La troupe tourna à droite et Garcia lança :  
-Garcia : Oh mon dieu… Elle est venue…  
JJ et Spencer s'étaient arrêtés, aussi bouleverses que Garcia. Emily patientait devant la salle, a une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Elle venait d'avaler un comprime sorti d'un flacon orange.  
-Spencer : Savoir qu'elle était dans un fauteuil est une chose, mais la voir en est une autre.  
La troupe s'approcha d'Emily qui en les voyant, leur offrit un sourire. Timide certes, mais cela restait un sourire. Sa mine était moins affreuse que lorsqu'Aaron était venu la voir avec David. Aaron, Spencer, JJ et Garcia lui firent la bise. Hotch était content de la voir.  
-Aaron : Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée?  
-Emily : Et bien, je m'ennuyais chez moi… A force de regarder la télévision et lire les bouquins deux fois de suite… Un peu de promenade ne peut pas faire de mal… Et puis, j'ai peut-être des choses à dire…  
Emily vit bien que Garcia, JJ et Reid la regardaient avec un air afflige, tristes de la retrouver dans cette situation. Elle s'adressa à eux :  
-Emily : S'il vous plait, arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air de désolation… Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas…  
-Garcia : Désolée, ma belle… Oh, le voila…  
Tout le monde se retourna. Le directeur adjoint Pendrick s'avançait dans leur direction. Il était impossible pour lui de pouvoir les ignorer, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il s'approcha des agents et les salua.  
-Pendrick : Agents Hotchner, Jareau, Reid. Mademoiselle Garcia, Prentiss.  
Il regarda Prentiss, et surtout le fauteuil.  
-Pendrick : Ravi de vous revoir, Prentiss… Vous avez l'air d'aller bien…  
Aaron, Spencer, JJ et Garcia regardèrent avec inquiétude Emily, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle saute sur Pendrick pour l'étrangler. Emily se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de lui lancer la réplique la plus sanglante, assassine qui aurait engendre un scandale. Elle lui répondit calmement :  
-Emily : Vous aussi, vous avez l'air d'aller bien.  
Pendrick fit un timide sourire. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence :  
-Pendrick : Je vais vous laisser. A tout a l'heure, a l'audience.  
Il s'en alla rejoindre un autre homme en costume cravate pour discuter avec lui. Cette scène étonna Spencer.  
-Spencer : Intéressant… Pendrick avec John Corbett… Je croyais que ces deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas… La politique est un univers bien complexe…  
-Emily : … Dans lequel les pauvres agents comme nous ne sont que des pions…

A présent, Hotch et Rossi étaient assis a la table des auditionnes. Bloomsfield indiqua qu'en cas de besoin, on ferait tourner le micro dans le public s'il y avait des personnes à interroger. Le colonel Van Ruybeck interrogea Hotch.  
-Van Ruybeck : D'après votre rapport, vous aviez termine votre enquête sur le kidnapping d'Henry Lamontagne. Vous avez quand même décidé de vous consacrer à l'affaire de Raleigh-Baltimore. Vous auriez pu vous scinder une deuxième fois pour venir en aide aux agents Fuller et Kingston. Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous gêner ?  
-Aaron : Et bien, je comptais lire le dossier des agents Kingston et Fuller et ensuite décider si une scission était nécessaire. Au début, j'ai préféré que tout le monde se rende à Baltimore.  
-Van Ruybeck : Vous avez mentionne dans votre rapport une inspection administrative mais sans donner des détails. Puis-je savoir quel est le rapport avec cette affaire ?  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Aaron se tourna vers la gauche, pour observer Pendrick. Ce dernier parut gêné, ainsi que deux hommes qui étaient à cote de lui.  
-Van Ruybeck : Agent Hotchner ? Un probleme ?  
Aaron prit son courage a deux mains car il savait qu'une fois lance, cette affaire ferait surement couler de l'encre.  
-Aaron : Je n'ai consacre que trois lignes sur ce sujet dans mon rapport, parce que cela n'avait rien à voir directement avec nos enquêtes. Notre département a été l'objet d'un contrôle financier et mon équipe et moi avons du répondre a des questions qui avaient pour but de vérifier… notre compétence.  
-Van Ruybeck : Un contrôle administratif, en résumé…  
-Aaron : En effet. Avant que l'agent Rossi ne fasse son débriefing, mon supérieur, l'agent Erin Strauss, m'a convoque dans son bureau…

-FLASHBACK-  
_Aaron arriva devant la porte du bureau d'Erin Strauss. Il frappa puis entra. Il découvrit, dans le bureau, sa chef avec le directeur adjoint Pendrick. Il crut qu'il les avait dérangés.  
-Aaron : Oh, excusez-moi... Je repasserai plus tard…  
-Strauss : Non, restez, agent Hotchner. Le directeur adjoint voulait vous voir, justement.  
Aaron était stupéfait. Le directeur adjoint Pendrick donna la raison de sa présence.  
-Pendrick : Je voulais vous informer personnellement qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui, une commission sénatoriale va venir visiter Quantico pour vérifier l'efficacité de certains départements et proposer des modifications si nécessaires. En parallèle, une inspection d'ordre financière aura lieu. Les responsables des différents départements devront justifier les frais et choix disons stratégiques effectues. Si besoin est, les agents pourront être amenés à être interroges, eux aussi. Monsieur Flemington se chargera du cote financier de l'inspection et pourra être amené a interroger les agents, pour épauler la commission, étant donne qu'il a déjà travaille dans le service des inspections.  
-Aaron : Puis-je vous demander la raison de cette soudaine inspection, monsieur ?  
-Pendrick : Nous faisons cela dans un souci de transparence. Le sénat voudrait savoir comment est utilise l'argent des contribuables et voir si des changements positifs peuvent être apportes._

L'agent Hotchner arriva en dernier dans la salle de réunion de la BAU. Tout le monde était la (même Penelope), sauf JJ. Aaron indiqua qu'il avait donne quelques jours de repos a JJ, pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ces derniers jours difficiles, puis invita David et Emily à faire leur résumé. David termina par sa visite à Allenwood et sa théorie selon laquelle le copycat était en réalité le fils de Randall White. Enfin, Garcia donna des détails supplémentaires sur ce fils.  
-Garcia : Il s'appelle en réalité Jackson White. On n'a pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, voire aucune. On sait juste qu'il est ne dans l'Oregon, et qu'il a un frère et deux sœurs. C'est pareil pour eux, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations. C'est comme si leurs parents les avaient caches…  
-Derek : Jusqu'à ce que Jackson fasse son come back dans le monde en changeant d'identité, surement pour son nouveau départ en tant qu'assassin. Il suit les traces de son père. Il ne s'est pas manifeste depuis le dernier meurtre ?  
-David : Pas encore.  
David regarda Aaron, qui n'avait pas l'air à cent pour cent dans l'affaire. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Aaron mit son équipe au courant pour la commission d'enquête.  
-Spencer : Ca tombe mal...  
-Aaron : En effet. Mais ne vous focalisez pas dessus. Nous allons nous rendre à Baltimore.  
-David : Je préviens l'inspecteur Conley.  
Les agents sortirent de la salle. Rossi rejoint Hotch pour lui parler en prive.  
-David : Tu ne nous a pas tout dit, concernant cette visite sénatoriale.  
-Aaron : L'homme charge de verifier les comptes et de questionner les agents n'est autre que Douglas Flemington. J'avais rédigé un rapport sur lui…  
-David : Je m'en rappelle. Il a du demander un transfert dans un service administratif. Il ne va pas épargner notre département…

Plus tard, Aaron et David rejoignirent Emily, Derek et Spencer qui les attendaient devant l'ascenseur de l'étage, pour partir ensemble. A ce moment, les agents virent débarquer Pendrick, accompagne d'un petit comite de six sénateurs et d'un homme (qui n'en était pas un). Emily fut surprise car elle reconnut l'un des sénateurs qui lui affichait un grand sourire.  
-Emily : Georges ?  
-Georges : Bonjour, Emily !  
Il lui fit la bise, devant les regards étonnés de Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan et Reid.  
-Emily : Je vous présente Georges Hudson, mon parrain. Georges, voici les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Reid et Morgan.  
Georges serra la main des collègues d'Emily.  
-Georges : Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Comment vas-tu ? Et tes parents ?  
-Emily : On va tous très bien. Et toi et Caroline ?  
-Georges : Pareil…  
-Emily : Donc tu fais partie de la commission de surveillance…  
-Georges : Oui, en effet. D'ailleurs, ca tombe bien qu'on se soit rencontre avant que tu ne partes. Nous avons discute avec le directeur adjoint et nous voudrions que tu nous assistes dans notre démarche… Que tu nous fasses visiter les lieux, que tu nous éclaires sur les procédures du FBI, etc.  
Emily était déboussolée. Elle dut regarder ses collègues pour qu'ils lui confirment qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et en effet, elle avait bien entendu. Elle répondit à Georges Hudson :  
-Emily : Je suis touchée que vous vouliez de moi… Seulement, on doit travailler sur une affaire… Et je ne suis pas sure d'être la plus qualifiée pour la mission que vous voulez me confier…  
-Pendrick : Ne vous en faites pas, agent Prentiss. Je suis sur que vos collègues sauront se débrouiller. Et puis, il ne faut pas vous sous estimer. Je vous fais confiance. Vous resterez ici pour aider les sénateurs et monsieur Flemington. Il me semble que vous avez déjà travaille avec les agents Hotchner et Rossi, n'est-ce pas, Douglas ?  
-Flemington : Oui, monsieur.  
Il lança un regard assassin a aux deux hommes en question, mais il visait plus Aaron.  
-Pendrick : Parfait, ne tardons pas.  
-Aaron : Bon, et bien, au revoir, Emily.  
Emily salua ses collègues qui pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois Emily, qui paraissait mal à l'aise, coincée entre le directeur adjoint et les sénateurs, et qui les regardait, enragée de ne pouvoir les accompagner et de rester avec des politiciens. La scène était amusante à voir et quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, Derek dit avec un sourire :  
-Derek : Emily en guide touristique… Intéressant…  
-Aaron : Bientôt, on verra des touristes Japonais…  
-Spencer, d'un air très sérieux : Emily ne parle pas Japonais.  
Les trois hommes dévisagèrent leur jeune collègue, qui, à l'évidence, n'avait pas compris qu'Aaron venait de faire une blague.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe de la BAU atterrit à Baltimore et se rendit au poste de police. David présenta ses collègues aux inspecteurs Conley et Vasquez.  
-Conley, a Rossi : Ou est passée l'agent Prentiss ?  
-David : Elle a été retenue à Quantico pour une autre mission.  
-Aaron : Vous avez dit a l'agent Rossi que vous n'aviez pas été recontacte par Max.  
-Conley : C'est exact. J'ai envoyé sa photo a tous les aéroports et postes de police de la ville. S'il essaye de s'échapper, il aura du mal. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?  
-Aaron : Maintenant qu'on en connait plus sur le personnage, on peut supposer qu'il va très probablement tuer un autre policier ou agent fédéral. Il faut que vous préveniez vos collègues de faire attention aux individus habilles de la tête aux pieds de vêtements militaires, sans pour autant céder a la psychose. De notre cote, on va prévenir les bureaux du FBI et de l'ATF. David et Spencer, vous vous étudierez les registres de visite de la prison d'Allenwood pour voir qui a rendu visite à White. Mais avant tout, Dave et Reid, vous allez présenter le profil aux policiers de Baltimore, moi et Derek, on ira au bureau du FBI.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une assemblée de policiers écoutaient religieusement David et Derek.  
-David : Le suspect s'appelle Jackson White, mais il y a plusieurs années, il a décidé de changer de nom et s'appelle dorénavant Maximilian Jellows. Ce nom est un nom de naissance en tant que meurtrier en série, tout comme l'était son père, Randall White. Ces deux hommes se sont illustres en tueurs de flics et d'agents fédéraux.  
-Spencer : Le fils suit le même parcours que son père, excepte qu'il a été plus violent dans certains de ses meurtres car il a brise les jambes de ses victimes avant de les tuer…

De leur cote, Aaron et Derek discutaient avec le directeur Preston Altwood, dans son bureau.  
-Aaron : Nous craignons que Jellows ne s'en prennent à l'un de vos agents.  
-Altwood : Mais comme vous le dites, nous ne devons pas céder a la panique, ni a une chasse a l'homme. Même si Olivia Reiber n'était pas un agent de terrain, elle travaillait de temps en temps avec eux. Je connais des agents qui seraient capables d'abattre votre homme s'ils le croisaient. Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus sur cet homme ?  
-Derek : Jellows est narcissique, hautain et aime défier les autorités. Quand il aura décidé de s'attaquer à l'un de vos agents, il vous appellera, ou vous écrira. Il vous narguera.  
-Aaron : On sait également qu'il se baladera sur les lieux des scènes de crime, pour voir le désarroi des agents. Pour lui, c'est une sorte de victoire sur les forces de l'ordre. Ca ne fait que renforcer son ego. Il sera facilement reconnaissable, s'il ne change pas de style… Apparemment, il affectionne les vêtements achetés dans des surplus militaires.

Au poste de police, David et Spencer venaient de finir leur expose. Un inspecteur leva la main pour poser une question.  
-Inspecteur : J'aurai juste une question. Pourquoi Jellows commet ces meurtres maintenant ? Pourquoi a-t-il attendu qu'on retrouve les tombes que son père avait creusées pour commencer à narguer la police ? Est-ce une simple coïncidence ?  
-Spencer : C'est une question intéressante. Pour le moment, nous allons considérer cela comme une simple coïncidence.  
-David : Vérifier bien les hôtels, motels de la ville. Il a pu se cacher dedans. Ce sera tout pour le moment.  
L'assemblée se dissipa. David fit un brainstorming avec Spencer, Conley et Vasquez.  
-David : Nous n'avions pas pense a l'hypothèse selon laquelle la découverte des tombes a Raleigh pouvait faire partie d'un plan. Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches sur les employés du chantier.  
-Vasquez : Je peux y retourner pour les faire.  
-David : J'ai plus rapide. Inspecteur Conley, puis-je utiliser l'un de vos téléphones, s'il vous plait ?  
-Conley : Vous pouvez même communiquer par webcam, si vous le voulez.  
-David : Ce serait parfait !  
Conley se connecta a un ordinateur et quelques instants plus tard, Penelope Garcia apparut à l'écran.  
-Garcia : Bureau de Penelope Garcia, analyste du FBI, prête à se servir de ses doigts magiques pour vous dénicher toutes les informations compromettantes sur n'importe quel citoyen de ce pays a votre demande, chers sorciers du FBI.  
Conley, inhabituée a un tel accueil et surtout aux habits colores de Garcia, regarda David et lui dit :  
-Conley : Le FBI a déniché une sacrée personnalité…  
-David : Elle nous étonne tous les jours… Salut, Garcia. On va bientôt t'envoyer une liste d'ouvriers qui travaillent sur un chantier à Raleigh. Tu pourras faire une recherche sur eux et nous envoyer tout ce que tu trouveras ?  
-Garcia : Vous savez bien que je vous envoie tout ce que je trouve, Rossi.  
-David, avec un sourire : Oui, c'est vrai…  
-Garcia : J'attends votre liste !  
Elle se déconnecta. Vasquez dit à Rossi.  
-Vasquez : J'appelle mon bureau.

Aaron et Derek venaient de sortir du bureau du FBI. Sur le chemin vers leur véhicule, Derek parla à Aaron.  
-Derek : Hotch, si vous le permettez, j'ai une question à vous poser.  
-Aaron : Oui, laquelle ?  
-Derek : J'ai remarque que vous aviez amené un dossier rouge, du FBI… Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-Aaron : C'est le dossier que des collègues de la brigade anti terroriste m'ont donné. Je dois juste jeter un coup d'œil. Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. 

_Dans le début de l'après-midi, une femme et deux hommes rendirent un dernier hommage à un être humain qui avait été injustement et prématurément arraché à la vie. Ils étaient réunis autour du petit cercueil du défunt et écoutaient l'oraison du prêtre. Ces personnes qui étaient venues rendre hommage étaient JJ, Will et l'inspecteur Hallbrook. Le prêtre fit le signe de croix, marquant la fin de la cérémonie, puis s'éloigna. Les trois adultes restèrent un moment autour du cercueil. JJ posa délicatement une fleur sur le cercueil, imitée par les deux hommes. Hallbrook fut le dernier à faire le geste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il remarqua que JJ et Will continuaient à fixer le cercueil. JJ était bouleversée. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur parla.  
-Hallbrook : C'est moche de devoir assister aux funérailles d'un gamin… Merci d'avoir pris en charge l'enterrement et la pierre tombale…  
-JJ : J'aurais préféré qu'on inscrive son nom sur la stèle… Personne n'a encore réclamé le corps ?  
-Hallbrook : Non. Cet après-midi, je vais étendre les recherches sur les états voisins. Peut-être que le petit venait de l'un de ces états.  
-JJ : Inspecteur, pourriez-vous m'accorder une faveur ?  
-Hallbrook : Bien sur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-JJ : J'aimerais voir Deborah Donovan.  
-Hallbrook : Vous en êtes sure ?  
-JJ : Absolument…  
-Hallbrook : D'accord. Je vous arrange ca tout de suite.  
Il s'éloigna pour faire des appels. Will regarda JJ, perplexe.  
-Will : Pourquoi tu veux parler à cette femme ? Elle et son complice ont kidnappé notre fils et ont tué un autre garçon.  
-JJ : Henry aurait pu être à la place de ce garçon inconnu. Je veux savoir… Savoir pourquoi ils ont kidnappé Henry et pourquoi ils ont tué un être innocent… Ca n'a aucun sens…_

De son cote, Emily terminait de faire visiter Quantico aux sénateurs. La dernière étape fut son département préféré, à savoir celui des sciences du comportement. La visite de ce département engendra de nombreuses questions de la part des sénateurs, et notamment du sénateur Mark Gerrety.  
-Gerrety : Combien de tueurs en série arrêtez-vous par année ?  
-Emily : Eh bien, vous dire un nombre exact serait difficile. Cela fluctue énormément.  
-Gerrety : Et que faites-vous pendant vos périodes creuses ?  
-Emily : Nous donnons des conférences, soit aux agents en formation, soit à des services de police. Nous parlons également avec des tueurs pour mieux comprendre leur comportement, mode opératoire…  
-Gerrety : Mais vous n'êtes pas censé déjà les connaitre ? Parce que si vous ne les connaissiez pas, vous n'auriez pas pu les mettre en prison…  
-Emily : En fait, ces interrogatoires sont plus approfondis. Nous tentons d'instaurer une sorte de relation amicale pour que le tueur se sente en confiance. Une fois en confiance, il est plus prompt a nous en dire plus sur sa vie, les raisons qui l'ont pousse à tuer et ce qu'il ressentait en commettant ses meurtres. Nous retrouvons des schémas communs à plusieurs tueurs en série, mais ces études approfondies nous permettent d'entrevoir des subtilités qui peuvent influer sur ces schémas et être des éléments déclencheurs d'autres schémas. Nous ne nous arrêtons pas à la surface…  
-Gerrety : Je vois…  
-Emily : Nous faisons également de la prévention auprès des écoles…  
Une sénatrice l'interrompit, visiblement obnubilée par une question de toute autre nature.  
-Sénatrice : Est-ce vrai que vous voyagez en jet privé ?  
Emily fut surprise d'entendre une sénatrice poser cette question.  
-Emily : Euh… Oui.  
Gerrety regarda sa montre.  
-Gerrety : Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter la. Agent Prentiss, nous vous donnons rendez-vous demain pour nous parler plus en détail de vos missions.  
Emily raccompagna les sénateurs a la sortie du bâtiment. Tous les sénateurs rejoignirent leur voiture avec chauffeur, sauf Georges Hudson. Il discuta avec sa filleule.  
-Georges : Je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu sais comment gérer des sénateurs…  
-Emily : Je suis contente que cette journée soit finie. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embarquée dans cette histoire ? Ma mère est peut-être ambassadrice, mais cela ne signifie pas obligatoirement que j'aime la politique. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon truc, même si je suis plutôt à l'aise avec les politiciens…  
-Georges : Je sais… Je suis désolé… Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce discours que tu as fait à Paris, quand tu étais venue passer des vacances… Je t'assure, tout le monde disait que tu pourrais mener une belle carrière dans la politique…  
-Emily : Cela remonte à des siècles… Mais dis-moi franchement. Pourquoi moi ?  
-Georges : J'avais envie de te revoir… Et de travailler avec toi…  
-Emily : Ne me ressors pas non plus le coup du stage que j'ai fait chez toi a la sortie de la fac…  
-Georges : Disons que j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Allez, est-ce que tu me pardonnerais si je t'emmenais au Bernard's Lounge ? Et en plus, je t'emmène en limousine.  
-Emily : Hum… Bon, d'accord, je pourrai te pardonner.  
Emily et Georges se dirigèrent vers la limousine du sénateur.

JJ était dans la salle de visite d'une prison pour femmes. Cette salle avait la particularité d'être séparée en deux parties, par une rangée de fenêtres. Les visiteurs communiquaient avec les prisonnières à l'aide de téléphones et chaque conversation pouvait rester privée grâce a des panneaux de bois qui délimitaient un espace de conversation pour le prisonnier et son visiteur. JJ, du cote visiteurs, était assise sur un tabouret en métal inconfortable, scelle au sol. Elle attendait la prisonnière, Deborah Donovan, qui finit par arriver, menottes aux poignets, accompagnée par deux gardes féminins. Deborah s'assit et regarda JJ, sans bouger. JJ prit le téléphone et fit signe à Donovan de faire de même. La criminelle finit par réagir et d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui parla en premier.  
-Donovan : Agent Jareau… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.  
-JJ : Comment s'appelait ce garçon ?  
-Donovan : Vous ne vous rappelez même plus du prénom de votre fils ?  
-JJ : Vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler. Pourquoi l'avoir tue ?  
-Donovan : Qui vous dit que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ?  
-JJ : C'était votre façon de nous torturer. Ne pas venir prendre la rançon, faire croire qu'Henry était mort… La ressemblance était frappante, mais ca n'a pas marche. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous pu kidnapper puis tuer un petit être innocent ? N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ?  
-Donovan : Si, j'en ai un, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'offrir à des gens comme vous.  
-JJ : Des gens comme moi ?  
-Donovan : Oui. Vous aussi, vous avez tue des innocents. Vous n'hésitez pas à violer l'intimité des citoyens Américains en déboulant chez eux armés jusqu'aux dents et en les arrêtant comme si c'étaient des meurtriers sanguinaires sous prétexte que des indices vous ont menés jusqu'à eux. Vous bafouer les lois de ce pays sous des prétextes ridicules et vous laissez des Juifs et des Noirs s'emparer du pouvoir et vous mener a la baguette.  
-JJ : Je vous en prie, ne me sortez pas ce genre de discours à deux balles. Ne justifier pas vos actes par ce genre de paroles sans queue ni tête.  
-Donovan : Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour retrouver l'identité du petit.  
Deborah Donovan se leva et deux gardes vinrent la chercher pour la ramener dans sa cellule. Avant de sortir du champ de vision de JJ, Deborah lui fit un sourire qui paraissait maléfique. JJ était choquée.  
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Bureau du FBI, Washington DC, fin d'après-midi :

Les auditions s'étaient terminées depuis longtemps et chacun avait pu retourner à son poste. L'horloge posée sur la table de JJ indiquait dix huit heures moins cinq. JJ, tout comme Aaron, travaillait maintenant dans une salle open space. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment très grande. Il y avait environ dix bureaux et il n'y avait seulement que deux agents, dont JJ, qui étaient encore présents. JJ discutait avec une personne au téléphone fixe.  
-JJ : Oui… Oh, c'est dommage… Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré avoir une réponse positive… Ca fait presque sept mois… C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin… En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide… Bonne continuation a vous également... Au revoir.  
JJ raccrocha. Une pile de feuilles agrafées remplies de noms d'organismes et de villes gisait devant elle. JJ arriva à la sixième feuille. Deux colonnes apparaissaient sur chaque feuille et sur les cinq premières feuilles, chaque ligne de chaque colonne avait été barrée. JJ prit un stylo et barra la dernière ligne de la première colonne de la sixième feuille. Apres ce geste, JJ se cala au fond de son fauteuil et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Son visage exprimait le découragement. La jeune femme ne vit pas son compagnon arriver avec Henry dans la poussette.  
-Will : Salut, JJ !  
JJ sursauta.  
-JJ : Will !  
-Will : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…  
Will embrassa JJ. Cette scène éveilla la jalousie du petit Henry qui s'agita dans la poussette. Il levait les bras vers le ciel et laissa tomber son lapin blanc en peluche. JJ ramassa le lapin et prit son fils dans ses bras puis lui fit un énorme câlin. Will dit :  
-Will : Il sait comment attirer l'attention des filles…  
JJ pouffa de rire.  
-JJ : Espérons qu'il ne nous attirera pas trop de problèmes à l'adolescence…  
Will aperçut la présence du paquet de feuilles agrafées sur le bureau.  
-Will : Cette affaire t'obsède toujours, n'est-ce pas ?  
-JJ : Je ne sais plus combien de centres j'ai appelés… Je commence à avoir l'impression que ce garçon venait de nulle part… C'est triste…  
-Will, posant sa main sur l'épaule de JJ : Tu es une femme qui ne lâche pas l'affaire. Tu trouveras.  
-JJ : Je l'espère…  
-Will : Si je nous emmenais au resto pour décompresser ?  
JJ, qui portait toujours Henry, le regarda. Henry affichait un grand sourire. JJ se retourna vers Will et lui répondit qu'avec un sourire pareil, on ne pouvait pas refuser.

Palais de justice, le lendemain :

David ouvrit les « festivités » en racontant ses recherches sur les registres de visite d'Allenwood avec Spencer.  
-David : Jackson White, alias Maximilian Jellows a rendu visite à son père tous les mois pendant des années. Toutefois, sa première visite remonte à trois ans avant son premier meurtre, a savoir le cadavre que nous avons découvert à Raleigh après la découverte des cinq premiers cadavres…

-FLASHBACK-  
_On était en fin de matinée. David, Spencer, Derek et Aaron étaient réunis autour d'un bureau du poste de police de l'inspecteur Conley. A cote du bureau trônait un grand tableau sur lequel avait été résumée l'affaire.  
-David : Son frère et ses deux sœurs ont commence à rendre visite a leur père a peu près a la même époque. Jamais quand ils étaient enfants.  
-Spencer : Par contre, il y a deux adultes qui lui on rendu visite des que White est entre en prison. Sa femme et son frère.  
-Aaron : C'est grâce a ces visites que Jackson a pu connaitre tous les détails des meurtres… Que sait-on sur le frère et la femme de Randall ?  
-David : D'après Garcia, ils ont une adresse dans le Mississipi, mais de toute évidence, ils font tout pour n'avoir aucun lien avec le monde extérieur.  
-Aaron : Je pense que tu devrais revoir Randall, David. Il est le maitre de Jackson, tu pourras en savoir plus.  
-David : Pas de problème.  
Le portable de Rossi vibra. C'était Garcia. Rossi mit le haut parleur et invita Garcia à parler.  
-Garcia : J'ai fait une recherche sur vos ouvriers de Raleigh. Certains ont eu quelques problèmes avec la justice, mais rien d'important. Par contre, il y en a un qui a des activités extra-professionnelles intéressantes. Il s'agit de Thomas Carpenter. Figurez-vous que j'ai retrouve sa photo sur un site internet d'un groupe politique d'extrême droite. De plus, il a participe à un rassemblement de personnes qui critiquaient l'Etat, dans le Mississipi, son état d'origine. Lors de ce rassemblement, il y a eu quelques heurts. Lui-même a été arrêté par la police. Etant donné que les White ont une aversion pour les forces de l'ordre, je me suis dit que cela pouvait être intéressant… C'est flippant qu'un homme comme Randall White ait une femme et des enfants… Je vous laisse.  
Garcia raccrocha. David annonça :  
-David : Thomas Carpenter faisait partie de l'équipe d'ouvriers qui a découvert la tombe sur le chantier.  
-Derek : Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si Carpenter a découvert les cadavres et qu'ensuite Jackson se soit manifesté.  
-Aaron : Tu as raison. Reid, je veux que tu retournes à Raleigh avec Vasquez pour interroger Carpenter. Il faut également qu'on interroge la famille Randall.  
-Derek : Il faudrait déjà qu'on la retrouve.  
-Spencer : A-t-on des nouvelles des recherches de la police dans les hôtels et motels ?  
-Aaron : Choux blancs pour le moment.  
-Derek : Quelqu'un l'héberge surement… Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul à avoir cette impression, mais je sens que cette affaire est très loin d'être terminée…  
-David : Tu n'es pas le seul a le penser, Derek._

David était revenu à Allenwood et interrogeait Randall White dans une salle privée. Le prisonnier avait toujours ses chaines sur lui.  
-Randall : Le contenu de mes visites reste privé, agent Rossi. Je ne vous dirai rien.  
-David : Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez quoique ce soit.  
-Randall : Alors que faites-vous ici ?  
-David : Je suis venu vous dire que nous allons trouver Jackson et faire en sorte de l'enfermer en isolement pour le restant de ses jours. Mais dites-moi, Randall, est-ce que vous avez poussé votre Jackson à commettre ces meurtres pour vous venger de moi ?  
-Randall : Et après vous dites que je suis imbu de moi-même ? Pourquoi ramenez-vous cette affaire a vous ?  
-David : Parce que je connais les gens comme vous. Vous vous êtes fait arrêter d'une façon lamentable. Votre ego en a pris un coup et j'ai entendu dire par d'anciens détenus que vous ne me portiez pas dans votre cœur.  
Le visage de Randall changea soudain. Il était passé du visage d'un homme détendu à celui d'un homme qui paraissait presque possédé par le mal. Le tueur afficha un sourire maléfique puis dit à l'agent :  
-Randall : Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend, agent Rossi. Profitez bien du moment présent car votre carrière se terminera dans très peu de temps.  
Rossi ne bougea pas d'un cil. Très calme, il s'avança vers la table et se pencha vers Randall en s'appuyant sur la table avec ses deux mains.  
-David : Je ne crains pas vos menaces, Randall.  
Sur ce, Rossi quitta la salle. Dehors, il téléphona à Aaron.  
-David : Aaron ? Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention… C'est une vengeance…  
-Aaron : Une vengeance ? D'accord, tu reviens ici tout de suite.  
-David : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher, Aaron. Et puis, Randall cherche à se venger en me faisant culpabiliser. Son fils tue des personnes pour que je me sente coupable. C'est comme ca qu'il veut m'atteindre…  
-Aaron : Je le sais. Mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te promener seul sans protection. Je n'ai pas envie que Jackson surgisse de nulle part et te mette une balle dans le cœur.

Aaron venait de raccrocher. Il était très inquiet pour David. Derek arriva a ce moment la et vit l'inquiétude de son chef. Aaron lui fit un résumé de la situation et Derek devint également inquiet, mais il resta positif.  
-Derek : Ne vous en faites pas, Hotch, on va tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Rossi...  
Conley arriva. Elle tenait une feuille de papier dans sa main droite. Elle aussi était inquiète.  
-Conley : Agents Hotchner et Morgan ? On a reçu un message de Jackson White. Il va bientôt frapper.  
Elle tendit la feuille à Hotchner qui la lut à haute voix.  
-Aaron : « Vous êtes arrives trop tard la dernière fois. Je vous donne une autre chance de vous rattraper. Il aime la truite en nocturne, mais a préféré les trois lettres. »  
Derek était très perplexe.  
-Derek : C'est quoi, ce délire ?  
-Aaron : Aucune idée. Mais on a l'avantage d'avoir Garcia.  
Hotch se connecta a l'ordinateur et quelques secondes plus tard, Garcia apparut.  
-Garcia : Sergent Garcia au rapport, messieurs !... (Elle vit que Conley était présente) Et madame !  
-Aaron : Bonjour Garcia. J'ai une énigme pour toi.  
-Garcia : J'adore les énigmes ! Allez-y, défiez-moi !  
-Aaron : Jackson White nous a envoyé un message. Il s'apprête à faire une nouvelle victime. Je te lis le message.  
Une fois le message lu, Aaron poursuivit :  
-Aaron : Je pense que les trois lettres auxquelles il fait référence sont le FBI. Maintenant, reste à savoir à quoi fait référence la truite en nocturne…  
-Garcia : J'entre ces mots dans ma fenêtre de recherche… Et voici ce que j'ai obtenu. La truite est une quintette en la majeur de Franz Schubert. La nocturne désigne les compositions musicales inspirées par la nuit ou evocatives de la nuit. Pour en revenir a Schubert, il en a compose une pour le piano, violon et violoncelle.  
-Derek : Donc la prochaine victime a un lien avec la musique classique. Garcia, peux-tu rechercher parmi les agents du bureau du FBI de Baltimore ceux qui prennent ou ont pris des cours de musique classique ?  
Derek, Aaron et Conley regardèrent Garcia sur l'écran. Elle répondit :  
-Garcia : J'ai en tout soixante résultats. Instrument ou chorale, j'ai tout sorti.  
-Aaron : Dans le mot, il a dit que cette personne avait préféré le FBI à la musique classique.  
-Derek, réfléchissant : Ce qui signifie surement qu'il devait faire carrière dans le milieu musical mais qu'il s'est tourne vers le FBI.  
-Garcia : Ok, j'ai saisi. Je recherche tous ceux qui menaient une carrière ou qui allaient en embrasser une… Tiens, j'ai un candidat. Joseph Zarinsk. Diplôme en musique et en criminologie en Californie, en 1998. Ensuite, il a joue du violon dans l'orchestre de Los Angeles, jusqu'en 2001. Apres le 11 Septembre, il s'est tourne vers le FBI et est affecte à Baltimore depuis trois ans. Je vous envoie son adresse.  
-Derek : Je t'adore, ma beauté.  
-Garcia : Moi aussi, mon chocolat.  
Garcia disparut de l'écran. Aaron proposa à Conley de se séparer. Il irait avec Derek au bureau du FBI tandis qu'elle et ses hommes iraient au domicile de Zarinsk.

Un peu plus tard, Aaron et Derek discutaient avec le supérieur de Zarinsk, l'agent Rebecca Meyer.  
-Derek : C'est tres urgent, madame. Nous devons savoir ou Zarinsk se trouve.  
-Meyer : Il vient de sortir pour se reposer au café au bout de la rue.

Derek, Aaron et Rebecca Meyer étaient sortis du bureau du FBI et se dirigeaient avec vigueur vers le café  
en question. Ils virent au loin devant eux l'agent Zarinsk qui quittait une discussion avec une dame âgée et allait en direction du café. Puis un 4*4 se gara près du café. Un homme, avec un blouson de type militaire et une casquette noire, sortit du véhicule et s'apprêtait à croiser le chemin de Zarinsk. Derek et Aaron se regardèrent et se mirent à courir. Derek hurla :  
-Derek : Agent Zarinsk !  
Zarinsk se retourna. L'homme a la casquette, Jackson Randall, se figea et fixa les deux agents qui couraient vers lui. Aaron hurla son son nom et Jackson comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de filer, ce qu'il fit. Aaron jura et du user de son statut d'agent fédéral pour emprunter le véhicule d'un civil. Derek l'accompagna dans la voiture tandis que Meyer s'occupait de Zarinsk. Aaron démarra et suivit le 4*4 de Jackson. Les deux véhicules s'engagèrent dans une course poursuite dans les rues de Baltimore. Ils doublèrent des voitures, brulèrent des feux rouges, provoquèrent des accidents (heureusement sans gravite physique) et évitèrent de justesse d'écraser quelques piétons. Jackson brula un énième feu rouge. Malheureusement pour lui, un pick up le percuta de plein fouet. Aaron arrêta le véhicule et sortit avec Derek porter secours. Le conducteur du pick up qui était lui aussi sorti, était choque. Derek vint vers lui pour le rassurer qu'il n'y était pour rien, tandis qu'Aaron, arme au poing, s'avançait vers Jackson. Il vit que le tueur était inconscient et avait le visage ensanglante. Aaron tata son pouls : Jackson était encore en vie. Il le signala à Derek. 

_Rossi rentra à Baltimore le soir même et rejoignit ses collègues au poste de police. Aaron résuma la situation.  
-Aaron : Jackson est dans un état critique. Conley a place deux policiers devant sa chambre. Jackson louait un petit studio au centre de la ville. Derek y est allé jeter un coup d'œil.  
-David : A-t-on des nouvelles de Spencer et Vasquez ?  
-Aaron : Ils ont interroge Thomas Carpenter. C'est un dur à cuire. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot, sauf quand il s'agit de critiquer le gouvernement et de tenir des propos racistes.  
Conley arriva a ce moment, avec un homme et une femme, qui n'étaient autre que les agents Metzger et Woyznik. Conley les présenta.  
-Conley : Agents Rossi et Hotchner, laissez-moi vous présenter les agents Patrick Metzger et Helen Woyznik, de l'ATF. Agents Woyznik et Metzger, voici les agents Aaron Hotchner et David Rossi, des sciences du comportement du FBI.  
Les quatre agents se serrèrent la main.  
-Metzger : Nous sommes venus car nous avons appris que vous aviez découvert le corps de l'un des nôtres, Scott Green.  
-Aaron : Toutes mes condoléances. Vous le connaissiez ?  
-Metzger : J'ai travaille avec lui lors de mes débuts a l'ATF. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Si vous le permettez, pouvons-nous savoir les circonstances de son décès ?  
-Aaron : Bien sur.  
Aaron donna des explications. A sa grande stupéfaction, Metzger et Woyznik paraissaient plus étonnés que bouleverses.  
-Woyznik : Vous avez bien dit Jackson White ?  
-Aaron : Oui. Pourquoi ?  
-Woyznik : Parce que notre QG a enquête sur un groupe extrémiste dont le chef est présumé être Isaac White…  
-David : C'est le frère de Randall White…  
-Metzger : En effet. Il y a plusieurs années, nous avons eu affaire à un petit groupe extrémiste assez hétérogène qui rassemblait des membres ayant plusieurs revendications. Des anarchistes, des racistes, des hooligans, bref, c'était un méli mélo de mecontents en tout genre. Au départ, ce groupe se faisait connaitre par des distributions de tracts de propagande, collages d'affiches et tags sur les murs. Puis il a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il a pose une bombe dans deux petits commerces tenus par un ancien agent fédéral et un Chinois. Il n'y a pas eu de victimes. Nous avons arrêté les coupables, mais ils étaient des durs à cuire et n'ont rien dit, a part pour nous insulter. Finalement, grâce à des recherches plus approfondies, nous avons découvert des noms d'autres membres, dont Isaac White. Nous avions beau chercher, nous n'avons jamais réussi à trouver leur QG. Seulement quelques cachettes par ci, par la, éparpillées dans le pays. Mais quoi que ces membres aient fait d'illégal, personne n'a pu trouver la moindre preuve tangible pour entrainer une arrestation et un emprisonnement, et ce, pendant des années.  
-Aaron : Vous dites que ce groupe a commis deux attentas ? Il n'y en a pas eu d'autre depuis ?  
-Metzger : Silence radio pendant des années. Nous avons du mettre en suspens toutes nos enquêtes.  
-Conley : Excusez-moi. Mais est-ce que l'agent Green avait participe à cette enquête ?  
-Metzger : Ce groupe existe depuis très longtemps. Scott a été l'un des premiers agents à enquêter sur ce groupe. Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai explique, il y avait très peu d'indices, alors lui aussi a du arrêter l'affaire. Quelques années après, il a disparu. S'il y avait un lien, nous n'avons pas pu le voir…  
-Woyznik : Vous devez également savoir autre chose. C'est un groupe qui semble, d'après les informations les plus récentes, être devenu extrêmement violent… Il y a six ans, l'un de nos agents, Marcus Blender, a été tue par une antenne de ce groupe. On a retrouve son corps dans un sale etat. Mâchoire fracturée, jambes brisées…  
Woyznik s'arrêta.  
-David : Nous sommes désolés. (Aux autres) Les jambes brisées, je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple coïncidence… J'allais oublier. Ce groupe dont vous nous parlez, a-t-il un nom ?  
-Woyznik : Le problème est qu'il en a plusieurs… Vous avez entre autres le « pouvoir ultime », la « vérité », la « communauté de la liberté »… En réalité, ce groupe est tellement disparate, il subit des modifications au fil des années qu'il est très difficile d'établir un fil conducteur… Les noms apparaissent et disparaissent, comme pour faire croire qu'il s'agit de groupes différents… _  
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Quelque part dans l'Est des Etats Unis :

C'était l'après-midi. Derek Morgan se reposait en regardant la télévision et en sirotant une bière lorsqu'il entendit sonner. Il alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à face avec Penelope Garcia, habillée en robe noire et chandail blanc. Elle portait des lunettes de la même couleur que sa robe.  
-Garcia : Salut, Derek.  
-Derek : Salut, Garcia… Je n'ai plus droit à un « salut beau gosse » ?  
-Garcia : Je suis désolée… J'ai perdu la main… Depuis que… Enfin, tu sais…  
Derek invita Garcia à entrer. La jeune femme vit que le salon avait été envahi par des affaires en tout genre.  
-Derek : Désolé pour le désordre…  
-Garcia : Pas de souci.  
Tout en disant cela, Garcia passa devant un mur et y aperçut accroché dessus un cadre contenant un diplôme du FBI. Elle resta silencieuse et s'assit sur le canapé. Derek lui proposa une bière et la jeune femme répondit, avec étonnement :  
-Garcia : Tu bois de la bière à cinq heures de l'après-midi ?  
-Derek, regardant la bière qu'il tenait dans sa main droite : J'avais soif.  
Mensonge.  
-Garcia : Je prendrai bien un verre d'eau.  
Deux minutes plus tard, Derek revint avec un verre d'eau. Garcia but une gorgée.  
-Derek : Alors. Ma beauté, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Garcia : Ca fait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas appelée « ma beauté »… Ca me manque… Tu me manques… Et tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi.  
-Derek : On en a déjà parlé… Je ne me sens plus d'aplomb… Le FBI, c'est terminé pour moi.  
-Garcia : Si c'est bien vrai, pourquoi alors est-ce tu as encore ton diplôme du FBI bien accroché en évidence sur ton mur ? Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu es et tu resteras l'agent spécial Derek Morgan. Tu es un homme d'action. Tu es celui qui ne reste pas les bras croisés pendant qu'un criminel commet un forfait. Tu es celui qui va agir et se mettre à la poursuite de ce criminel et l'arrêter. Parce que rester inactif pendant une situation délicate, ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. Tu ne reculerais devant aucune mission et tu n'as peur de personne… Ne te laisse pas abattre par qui que ce soit… T'es le meilleur.  
Le portable de Garcia vibra. Elle regarda l'écran puis dit :  
-Garcia : Je dois y aller.  
Garcia s'approcha de la porte, laissant Derek en plein milieu du salon, pensif. Elle ouvrit la porte puis dit une dernière chose à Derek :  
-Garcia : Pour ton info, Emily est venue aux auditions. Bonne soirée, mon beau gosse préféré.  
Elle referma la porte. Derek regarda la porte, puis murmura :  
-Derek : Bonne soirée a toi aussi, ma belle gosse préférée.

Une galerie de boutiques se dessinait devant lui. Des étages de boutiques se dessinaient devant lui. Des boutiques de vêtements, de jouets, alimentaires, des bijouteries, des restaurants, aussi. Les visiter toutes devait prendre au moins deux jours. Il se déplaçait et longeait les vitrines des boutiques. Les vitrines mettaient en avant les produits phares et des affiches collées sur les vitres insistaient sur les promotions du moment. Il trouva étrange de ne voir personne dans les boutiques. Ni clients, ni vendeurs. Les seules personnes qu'il réussit à voir étaient toutes à l'extérieur des boutiques. Elles semblaient s'être immobilisées et lui tournaient le dos. Alors qu'il était à deux mètres de la première personne qui lui tournait le dos, celle-ci se retourna brusquement. L'homme avait le front ensanglante et un grand morceau de verre en plein milieu du ventre. Le sang sortait du niveau du point d'entrée du verre et coulait, pareil à un filet d'eau sortant d'un robinet. Cette personne l'interpela, tout en lui jetant un regard suppliant :  
-Homme : Pourquoi nous avoir laissés mourir ?  
Puis une jeune femme se retourna à son tour. Elle n'avait plus son avant-bras droit, arraché violemment à son corps.  
-Femme : Pourquoi les avez-vous laissés faire ?  
Un jeune homme de même pas vingt ans suivit le mouvement. Une longue tige d'acier transperçait son torse.  
-Homme : J'étais sur le point d'annoncer à mes parents que j'avais été accepté à Princeton…  
Et ainsi de suite, des hommes, des femmes, mais aussi des enfants se retournèrent, le corps mutilé. Ils suppliaient : « Pourquoi nous avoir laissés mourir ? Nous comptions sur vous, agent Morgan ».

Morgan se réveilla en sursaut, et en sueur. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais quel cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui revenait chaque nuit, toujours avec quelques variations, mais toujours avec la même atmosphère, à savoir la violence, des corps meurtris, la mort … Et cette impuissance, ce sentiment profond d'échec. Morgan regarda son réveil sur sa table de chevet. Il était deux heures du matin passées. Son seul souhait : faire disparaitre ce cauchemar. Mais comment ? Soudain, une réponse se fit entrevoir.  
Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de fuir et d'agir.

Palais de justice, le lendemain après-midi :

Les couloirs du palais de justice grouillaient de monde. Juges, avocats, procureurs, policiers, officiers de sécurité et civils longeaient les couloirs, soit pour se rendre dans une salle d'audience, soit pour en sortir et retrouver l'air frais du dehors. La seule personne étrangère à cette agitation était Emily, qui patientait devant une salle. Elle regarda sa montre et secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'arriver si tôt ? Voir toute cette effervescence la rendait nerveuse. Il lui fallait une cigarette. Elle avait la main droite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, prête à sortir son paquet quand elle se rappela que l'espace était non fumeur. Elle retira sa main de la poche et la posa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Puis, histoire de faire un peu de mouvement, elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, pour suivre les gens qui passaient. Emily venait de tourner la tête à gauche quand elle aperçut quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un la fit s'arrêter net. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Que faisait cette silhouette féminine aux cheveux châtains noues en queue de cheval qui lui apparaissait de dos ? Emily se devait d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle mit les mains sur les roues de son fauteuil et « roula » en direction de cette personne qui commençait à s'en aller. Emily accéléra le mouvement pour ne pas la perdre de vue. La silhouette, toujours le dos à Emily venait de tourner à droite, pour prendre un nouveau couloir. Emily était proche du but. Elle tourna à droite à son tour, et faillit entrer en collision avec Penelope qui sursauta en la voyant débouler. Heureusement qu'Emily avait encore ses réflexes pour arrêter son fauteuil à temps.  
-Garcia : Seigneur, Emily, tu m'as fait peur…  
-Emily : Désolée…  
-Garcia : Tu avais l'air pressée… Dis-moi, ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…  
-Emily : Tu n'as vu personne passer par ici ? Une femme, un mètre soixante dix, cheveux châtains, et queue de cheval ?  
-Garcia : Non. Je sors des toilettes et je n'ai vu personne correspondant à ta description… Tu es sure que ca va ?  
-Emily : Oui… J'ai du confondre…  
Apres quelques secondes de silence, Garcia se lança.  
-Garcia : Au fait, ce soir, JJ et moi, on a l'intention de se faire une soirée entre filles, et on aimerait t'avoir avec nous… Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas faite une soirée entre filles… Allez, s'il te plait, dis oui ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu acceptes !  
S'amuser était vraiment la dernière chose qu'Emily voulait faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser devant l'insistance de Penelope et son regard presque suppliant qui de toute évidence, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : passer une soirée avec ses deux amies. Emily accepta, ce qui provoqua une explosion de joie de Garcia, explosion de joie mesurée cependant vue la nature de l'endroit ou les deux femmes se trouvaient.  
-Garcia : Allez, on va attendre devant la salle ?  
-Emily : Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être arrivée trop en avance… Au fait, Garcia, j'aurai un service à te demander… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer une copie complète du dossier Mercer Mall, s'il te plait ?  
Le visage de Garcia devint grave. Elle regardait Emily.  
-Emily : C'est juste pour lire... On ne sait jamais, la commission pourrait nous poser des questions pièges…  
Mensonge.  
Garcia hésita, puis lui répondit :  
-Garcia : D'accord.  
-Emily : Merci.

Le jury s'installait. L'équipe de Hotch était a la table des auditionnes. Le garde a l'entrée de la salle  
d'audience allait refermer les portes de la salle quand Derek Morgan apparut, en costume cravate. Ce fut JJ qui le vit la première. Elle donna un coup de coude à Hotch et de coude en coude, toute l'équipe se tourna vers Derek qui s'avançait pour s'assoir avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Ces derniers étaient ravis de le voir et lui souriaient. Derek s'installa sur le siège vide, a droite de Rossi. Hotch lui chuchota :  
-Aaron : Content de te revoir, Derek.  
-Derek : Moi aussi.  
-Spencer : Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?  
-Derek : Une personne m'a dit que je devais agir.  
Il lança un regard à Garcia. Le sénateur Bloomsfield prit la parole.  
-Bloomsfield : Messieurs dames, nous allons commencer… Agent Morgan, je suis ravi de vous voir parmi nous. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour commencer avec vous ? Nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois au moment ou les agents Hotchner et Rossi ont reçu la visite des agents Metzger et Woyznik a Baltimore. Agent Morgan, pouvez-vous revenir sur votre fouille du studio de Jackson White ?  
Derek prit une inspiration de courage et se lança :  
-Derek : Comme vous le savez, il nous était impossible d'interroger Jackson White. Je suis donc allé dans son studio…

-FLASHBACK-  
_La première chose que l'on pouvait noter était que Jackson White n'était pas un aficionado du ménage. Des vêtements et d'autres affaires trainaient sur les tables, le lit, les meubles. Quand à la cuisine, l'évier était submerge de casseroles et assiettes aussi sales les unes que les autres. Des boites de plats cuisinés jonchaient sur la table à manger et les poubelles n'avaient pas été sorties depuis un certain temps. A cause de tous ces détritus, une odeur affreuse avait envahi le studio. Derek se boucha le nez et du se résoudre a ouvrir une fenêtre, pour améliorer son environnement olfactif. Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, il se retourna et des photos et feuilles accrochées à un des murs attira son attention. L'agent se dirigea vers cette partie du mur pour l'étudier de plus près. C'est la qu'il vit que les photos représentaient chaque membre de l'équipe de la BAU. Toutefois, David Rossi était le sujet principal de cette étude. Il y avait des articles de journaux sur lui, les affaires dont il s'était occupé, des photos des couvertures de ses livres. Derek décida d'abandonner quelques minutes le mur pour tenter de trouver d'autres éléments intéressants. Il vit sur une table un carnet d'adresse et le feuilleta. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de noms dans ce carnet, mais Derek tomba sur un nom très intéressant, à savoir celui de Thomas Carpenter, l'un des ouvriers qui avaient découvert la tombe à Raleigh._

De son cote, Reid et l'inspecteur Vasquez s'étaient rendus au domicile de Thomas Carpenter. Etant donne que ce dernier n'avait pas parle, son domicile allait peut-être parler pour lui. Les deux hommes fouillaient le salon.  
-Vasquez : Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?  
-Spencer : N'importe quel indice qui puisse le relier d'une façon ou d'une autre a Jackson ou Randall White…  
Le regard de Spencer fut attire par deux photos d'hommes d'une vingtaine d'années sur lesquelles le mot « traitre » avait été écrit en lettres capitales rouges. Spencer prit les photos et les regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil au dos des photos. Le nom des deux hommes avait été marque sur le verso. L'inspecteur Vasquez remarqua que Spencer venait de trouver quelque chose.  
-Vasquez : Vous avez trouve un indice, agent Reid ?  
-Spencer : Oui, mais qui semble ne rien à voir avec notre affaire. Inspecteur, est-ce que les noms de Lewis Denton et John Parks vous disent quelque chose ?  
-Vasquez : Jamais entendu parle. Pourquoi ?  
Spencer montra les photos.  
-Spencer : Je ne pense pas que Carpenter ait garde ces photos juste pour le plaisir…  
-Vasquez : On va consulter nos fichiers.

Derek revint au poste de police à Baltimore pour faire son rapport à Hotchner et fut surpris de voir son chef et Rossi parler avec deux autres personnes. Aaron vit Derek et le présenta à Woyznik et Metzger et lui résuma en une minute la raison de la présence de ces deux agents de l'ATF.  
-Aaron : Et toi, Morgan, qu'as-tu découvert ?  
-Derek : Jackson White avait pleins de photos de notre équipe. Cependant, son principal sujet de d'intérêt était vous, David, ce qui est logique, vu que son père veut se venger de vous. Il y a aussi autre chose, j'ai trouve le nom de Thomas Carpenter dans son carnet d'adresses.  
-Woyznik : Ces deux hommes se connaissaient… Ce qui implique que la découverte des tombes a Raleigh et cette vague de meurtres perpétrés par White font partie d'un même plan.  
-Metzger, a Rossi : N'avez-vous pas peur qu'il s'en prenne directement a vous, agent Rossi ?  
-David : Il ne le fera pas. Me tuer ne lui apportera aucune satisfaction. Il joue sur mon sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas être à la hauteur…  
-Derek : Et vu qu'on a mis Jackson hors jeu, Randall va mal le prendre.  
Le téléphone de Hotch sonna. C'était Spencer.  
-Aaron : Vas-y, Reid, j'ai mis le haut parleur. Avant que tu ne commences, on sait que Jackson connait Carpenter. Il avait son nom dans son carnet d'adresses.  
-Spencer : Moi aussi j'ai trouve le nom de Jackson sur un papier, dans une des vestes de Carpenter. Mais il y a plus intrigant. Vasquez et moi avons retrouve la photo de deux hommes. Carpenter a écrit en rouge le mot « traitre » sur chacune d'elle. Et je pense qu'il est arrive quelque chose a Lewis Denton et John Parks…  
-Aaron : Pardon ? Lewis Denton et John Parks ?  
-Spencer : Oui, ce sont les noms des deux hommes dont je viens de vous parler…  
David vit que son collègue était perplexe.  
-David : Hotch, tout va bien ?  
-Aaron : Je crois que notre affaire s'avère plus compliquée… Deux collègues du contre terrorisme m'ont envoyé un dossier d'une affaire qu'ils ont traitée, pour avoir des conseils. Cela concerne un groupe anti gouvernemental qui serait implique dans le meurtre de deux hommes…  
-David : Lewis Denton et John Parks.  
-Aaron : Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on retourne à Quantico. Si nos trois affaires sont liées, il va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble.  
-Metzger : Je rassemble tous nos dossiers.  
-Aaron : Il faut aussi qu'on ramène Carpenter et White avec nous.  
-Derek : Et si Jackson se réveille ?  
-Aaron : On demandera à Conley de nous tenir au courant.  
-Spencer : Je vous revois à Quantico. 

_C'est ainsi que le lendemain après midi, cinq 4*4 noirs arrivèrent dans le parking du quartier général du FBI à Quantico. Les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan et Reid sortirent des véhicules, suivis par des hommes en tenue de combat armés jusqu'aux dents et Randall White et Thomas Carpenter, pieds et mains menottés. Randall parla.  
-Randall : Wow, quel honneur vous me faites, David…  
-David : Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Randall.  
-Hotchner, a un des gardes : Nous allons les installer dans les salles d'interrogatoire du cinquième étage. Je veux deux hommes en permanence devant chaque salle plus des hommes en patrouille à l'étage. Seules les personnes qui en auront l'autorisation pourront accéder à ces salles.  
-Garde : Bien, monsieur._

Plus tard, après avoir procédé a l'installation des prisonniers, Hotch et ses collègues se rendirent dans leur département. Hotch fut le dernier à sortir de l'ascenseur et fut interpelé par Douglas Flemington, l'homme chargé de vérifier entre autres les comptes du département et qui ne portait pas Aaron dans son cœur. Les collègues d'Aaron, en entendant Flemington l'appeler, s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Aaron qui leur fit signe de continuer leur chemin.  
-Aaron : Vous préférez qu'on parle dans mon bureau ?  
-Flemington : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je serai bref. Je suis content que votre équipe et vous soyez revenus. Je pourrai ainsi procéder aux entretiens et j'aurai l'occasion de discuter avec vous de certaines questions concernant les dépenses effectuées lors de vos missions. Je vous tiens au courant. Au revoir, Hotchner.  
Flemington partit. A ce moment, Erin Strauss arriva par derrière Aaron et engagea la conversation avec lui.  
-Strauss : Je vois que Flemington vous a parlé…  
-Aaron : Madame, puis-je vous demander a quoi rime tout ceci ? Je veux dire, cette inspection… Ne me dites pas que c'est réellement dans un souci de transparence…  
Strauss prit une inspiration et avoua :  
-Strauss : C'est l'explication officielle. Officieusement, j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs. Il s'avère que la commission d'inspection et Flemington sont particulièrement intéressés par certains services plus que d'autres. Notre département en fait partie.  
-Aaron : Que va-t-il nous arriver, madame ?  
-Strauss : Il semblerait que certaines personnes trouvent que notre département utilise plus d'argent qu'il ne devrait et qu'il serait bon d'effectuer des remaniements, sans pour autant supprimer ce département. Ces remaniements auraient pour objectif de mieux repartir les moyens entre d'autres départements.  
-Aaron : Des départements comme le contre terrorisme ou le crime organisé…  
-Strauss : Surtout le contre terrorisme plus le contre espionnage.  
-Aaron : Je vois. Alors, cette inspection, c'est juste histoire de faire en sorte que tous ces remaniements paraissent justifiés…  
-Strauss : J'en ai bien peur. De plus, votre équipe et vous êtes dans la ligne de mire… Faites attention avec votre affaire du moment. Flemington va vouloir des justifications quant a la détention de Randall White et Thomas Carpenter dans nos locaux. Je dois vous laisser, agent Hotchner… Ah oui, avant de partir, Il y a deux agents du FBI, Kingston et Fuller qui vous attendent dans votre bureau. Au revoir, agent Hotchner.  
-Aaron : Au revoir, madame.  
Aaron regarda Erin appeler l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Emily sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle salua Strauss qui entra dans la cabine, puis vit Hotch. Emily était habillée en tailleur pantalon noir et chemise de soie rose.  
-Emily : Bonjour, Hotch. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentré. L'affaire de Raleigh-Baltimore s'est bien déroulée ?  
-Aaron : En fait, elle n'est pas terminée… (Regard intrigué de Prentiss) Longue histoire… Mais toi, ca se passe bien, avec tes sénateurs ? (Il regarda le costume d'Emily) D'ailleurs, tu ressembles a une politicienne…  
-Emily, se regardant : Oh non…  
Aaron sourit. Emily reprit.  
-Emily : Ils n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions sur ce QG, sur les missions que j'ai effectuées avec vous, etc…  
-Aaron : Et tu as déjà eu un entretien avec Flemington ?  
-Emily : Non, pas encore. Pour le moment, je suis coincée avec ces sénateurs… C'est fou ce qu'ils ont l'air obnubiles par notre département, même si de temps en temps ils font semblant de changer de sujet…  
Au visage d'Aaron, Emily sut qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.  
-Emily : Ce grand intérêt pour notre département n'est pas une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?  
Aaron semblait hésiter.  
-Emily : Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, Hotch.  
-Aaron : Je n'ai jamais douté de toi… Tu as raison, cette inspection sénatoriale est une façade…  
Il lui raconta sa conversation avec Strauss.  
-Emily : Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils n'arrêtent pas de se montrer si bienveillants avec moi… Je vous jure, c'en est presque gênant.  
-Aaron : Tu es habituée au milieu. Ton parrain fait partie de cette commission. Et tu fais partie de mon équipe. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils t'ont voulue… Ton parrain et toi, vous êtes très proches ?  
-Emily : Il n'a jamais eu d'enfants, alors il me considère comme sa propre fille… Vous voulez que je creuse un peu plus ?  
-Aaron : Non, je ne veux pas te mêler à ca. Si c'est moi qu'ils veulent, qu'ils viennent me chercher. Continue à faire ton travail.  
-Emily : D'accord, mais si vous avez besoin de moi, pour l'affaire ou pour creuser, n'hésitez pas.  
Aaron sourit en guise de remerciement et s'éloigna d'Emily.

En entrant dans la salle de la BAU, Aaron trouva David, Derek et Spencer en train de bavarder avec les agents Fuller et Kingston. Aaron salua les deux collègues du contre terrorisme. David lui expliqua qu'il avait pris les devants et qu'il avait mis les deux agents au courant de la situation. Puis Fuller s'exprima.  
-Fuller : Vous pensez que la vengeance de White n'est pas terminée ?  
-David : Je préfère ne pas le sous estimer. Sa famille et son groupe ont fait tant d'efforts pour mettre au point leur plan que cela ne m'étonnerait pas si on devait faire face à quelque chose de nouveau. Essayons d'en savoir plus sur Lewis Denton et John Parks.  
-Fuller : Denton était garagiste, Parks travaillait dans un cinéma. Ils ont été assassines d'une balle dans le cœur. Les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête ont découvert qu'ils avaient visité des sites extrémistes et qu'ils collectionnaient des babioles a l'effigie des groupes qui géraient ces sites. Ces deux hommes prônaient également des actions coup de poing, comprenez des attentats, du coup nous avons été contactés. Nous avons continué l'investigation et avons remarqué qu'ils avaient un lien avec des groupes auxquels nous avons eu affaire par le passé, sans succès.  
-Spencer : Et quels étaient ces groupes ?  
-Kingston : Un groupe basé dans le Mississipi, la « voie des colons »…  
Personne ne vit que Metzger et Woyznik étaient arrivés avec des cartons.  
-Metzger : Excusez-moi, vous avez dit la « voie des colons » ?  
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Cette fois-ci, l'agent Metzger avait pris la parole dans la salle d'audience.  
-Metzger : C'était l'un des autres noms de ce groupe. Nous avons fait un débriefing aux agents Fuller et Kingston.  
L'un des jurés, le docteur Patterson, demanda :  
-Patterson : Comment se fait-il que deux agences aient pu enquêter sur un même groupe sans jamais savoir qu'elles enquêtaient sur la même affaire ?  
-Metzger : Il arrive parfois qu'un groupe ait plusieurs antennes. Si d'eux d'entre elles commettent des crimes dans des buts différents et qu'elles laissent peu de traces, parfois il est très difficile de faire un lien…  
-Patterson : Je comprends. Donc, vous aviez un lien entre l'affaire Raleigh-Baltimore, les White et ce groupe extrémiste…  
-Metzger : Oui, monsieur. Nous avons donc travaillé à mettre en commun nos données, puis l'agent Hotchner a été appelé pour un entretien…  
-Aaron : Oui, avec Douglas Flemington et les sénateurs Gerrety et Barrowman…

-FLASHBACK-  
_Aaron répondait aux questions de Flemington, Gerrety et Barrowman.  
-Aaron : Nous étions presses. Les ravisseurs menaçaient le fils de l'agent Jareau…  
-Flemington : Auriez-vous réuni cette rançon des caisses du bureau si cet enfant n'avait pas été l'enfant de l'un de vos agents ?  
-Aaron : J'aurai tenté l'impossible pour n'importe quel enfant…  
-Flemington : Bien sur… Il y a aussi un autre point dont il faut parler. Le jet privé. Son utilisation est-elle réellement nécessaire pour vos déplacements ?  
-Aaron : Le jet nous permet de nous rendre le plus rapidement possible sur une scène de crime. Son utilisation est d'autant plus nécessaire lorsqu'il s'agit de situations délicates… De plus, cela nous permet de faire un point sur le cas dans l'intimité que n'offrirait pas un avion normal.  
-Gerrety : Je vois… Cependant, agent Hotchner, vous devez comprendre qu'il y a certaines choses dont les agents fédéraux devraient se défaire. Ils pourraient donner l'impression aux citoyens de ce pays de profiter de privilèges…  
-Aaron : Nous ne voyons pas le jet comme un privilège, mais comme un moyen de transport… Mais si vous y tenez tellement, pour l'image du FBI, nous pourrions faire un effort, et utiliser le train… Sauf que certains coins de ce pays ne sont pas desservis par un chemin de fer…  
-Barrowman : Vous pouvez toujours utiliser les aérodromes locaux…  
-Gerrety : Bonne solution... Bon, parlons d'un autre sujet. J'ai cru comprendre dans vos rapports que parfois, vous vous impliquiez plus que vous ne le devriez dans certaines affaires… Je pense notamment à l'affaire Foyet, à cette affaire d'exorcisme dans laquelle l'agent Prentiss s'est impliquée, et aussi l'affaire Riley Jenkins, pourtant classée depuis des années mais qui a été rouverte par l'agent Reid. Certaines affaires ont été menées alors qu'au départ, vous n'aviez reçu aucune invitation des autorités locales, alors, pourquoi avoir engagé la responsabilité du bureau ?  
Aaron regarda Gerrety, prêt à lui répondre._

Emily Prentiss travaillait avec son parrain dans une salle qui avait été laissée pour les sénateurs. Gerrety et Barrowman étaient absents, car ils interrogeaient Aaron. Les autres sénateurs étaient partis consulter des dossiers à d'autres étages. Georges, le parrain d'Emily, relisait des rapports de mission quand son portable sonna. Il écouta son interlocuteur et lui répondit qu'il les rejoignait. Enfin, après avoir raccroché, il dit à Emily :  
-Georges : Tu veux prendre un café avec nous et le directeur du bureau de Quantico ?  
-Emily : Merci, mais pas cette fois…  
-Georges : Si tu veux.  
Georges se leva, mit sa veste. Avant qu'il ne range ses dossiers dans sa sacoche, Emily lui proposa :  
-Emily : Je vais rester ici, alors, je peux garder tes affaires, le temps que tu ailles boire ce café.  
-Georges : C'est gentil de ta part. A tout a l'heure !  
Georges laissa Emily seule dans la salle. Celle-ci regarda a travers la fenêtre pour vérifier que Georges était loin de la salle, puis elle s'assit à son siège et commença à feuilleter ses rapports et notes de visite, à l'affut d'un indice. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir Reid à ses cotés. Au moins, avec lui, cette partie d'espionnage aurait été beaucoup plus rapide.  
-FIN FLASHBACK-

Dans un bar, Washington DC, le soir :

Garcia, Emily et Jennifer s'étaient réunies autour d'une table, sur la terrasse d'un bar. Elles sirotaient une bière. Il devait être un tout petit peu plus de vingt et une heures. Emily regardait une photo de Henry que JJ avait amenée.  
-Emily : C'est fou comme il grandit vite…  
-JJ : Oui, beaucoup trop vite a mon gout.  
-Garcia : Et Will et toi, vous avez prévu d'en avoir un autre ?  
-JJ : Euh… Pourquoi pas… Mais dans au moins cinq ans…  
-Garcia : Ah, ca, ca ne dépend pas de vous…  
Des cris de joie s'élevèrent d'une table ou étaient installées quatre jeunes femmes, située a coté de celle de JJ, Emily et Garcia. Les trois femmes regardèrent la table et une des quatres femmes leur parla.  
-Femme 1 : Oh, désolée pour le bruit…  
-JJ : Pas de souci. Ca fait toujours du bien d'entendre des cris de joie…  
-Femme 2 : Notre amie (Elle montra l'amie en question) fête sa réussite à un concours !  
-Emily, levant sa bouteille de bière : Félicitations ! Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, quel concours ?  
-Femme 3, la lauréate : Je viens de rejoindre le FBI !  
Le sourire qu'affichait Emily disparut. Personne n'y fit attention car JJ avait prit rapidement le relai.  
-JJ : C'est magnifique ! Mes félicitations ! Quelle coïncidence, nous aussi, nous travaillons au FBI !  
-Femme 3 : Dans quel département ?  
-Garcia : Moi, sciences du comportement.  
-JJ : Relations publiques. Je m'appelle Jennifer Jareau, voici Penelope Garcia et…  
-Emily : Emily Prentiss. Ex agent des sciences du comportement.  
-Femme 3 : Moi, c'est Patricia Lawson. Enchantée. Sciences du comportement… Cela doit être intéressant…  
-Garcia : Oui, très… Excusez-moi (A Emily) C'est pas ton parrain, Emily ?  
JJ et Emily regardèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Garcia. Un homme en costume, accompagné de deux autres hommes, surement sa protection rapprochée, se dirigeait vers elles. Le visage d'Emily devint davantage de marbre. Arrivé à leur niveau, il salua les jeunes femmes. Il regarda Emily, puis JJ et Garcia. Ces dernières sentirent qu'il voulait parler en privé avec Emily.  
-JJ : On va vous laisser…  
Mais Emily ordonna :  
-Emily : Non. Restez ici.  
Georges du dire adieu a une conversation privée.  
-Georges : Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue… Tu as l'air en forme… Enfin, ta mère m'a dit que certaines choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme tu l'aurais voulu… J'en suis navré… Mais tu sais, cela ne signifie pas que tout est fini…  
-Emily : Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que c'est toi qui es cloué dans un fauteuil ?  
-Georges : Euh, non.  
-Emily : Alors, ne t'avises pas de me faire un discours du genre « tu n'es pas handicapée, mais handicapable ». Parce que ca sonnerait faux. J'en ai déjà assez entendu de la part des politiciens qui sont venus me voir, comme s'ils s'intéressaient à moi…  
-Georges : Je suis désolé… J'ignorais que ca irait aussi loin…  
Emily n'en pouvait plus. Elle explosa. JJ et Garcia prirent peur car les yeux de leur amie semblaient lancer des éclairs.  
-Emily : Que ca irait aussi loin ? Vous étiez ou, quand moi, j'agonisai ? Oh mais bien sur, vous étiez surement en train négocier des places dans les hautes sphères... Vous n'en aviez rien à foutre d'un pauvre agent en train de crever... Moi, j'avais des rêves ! Mener une longue carrière au FBI, me marier, avoir des enfants et devenir l'archétype de la mère overbookee en train de jongler entre son travail et sa famille. Et ces rêves, tes amis et toi, vous me les avez arrachés !  
Emily avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle continua.  
-Emily : Et maintenant, grâce a votre superbe non intervention, je me retrouve coincée dans ce fauteuil, a vivre chez ma mère, non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais j'ai l'impression de dépendre de quelqu'un, de ne plus contrôler ma vie ! Je passe mes journées à regarder des trucs débiles à la télé, à lire trois fois les mêmes livres, a jouer les standardistes pour ma mère ! Je touche une pension d'invalidité ridicule qui ne fait que me rappeler mon état. Avant, j'étais un agent du FBI ! J'arrêtais les criminels les plus dangereux de ce pays ! J'avais un boulot que j'adorais ! Je ne dépendais de personne ! (A Patricia Lawson) Un conseil pour votre future carrière : ne faites jamais confiance à la politique.  
-Georges : Tu aurais du rester avec moi…  
-Emily : Insinue-tu que c'est ma faute ?  
-Georges : Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…  
-Emily : Aujourd'hui, ma vie est fichue ! Alors, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais avoir au moins l'illusion de m'amuser avec mes amies.  
Georges était extrêmement gêné.  
-Georges : Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément. Je l'ai mérité. Mais je t'assure que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes, quelque soit le temps que ca prendra... Au revoir, Emily.  
Georges partit. Emily ne le regarda même pas une dernière fois.  
-Garcia : Emily, tu sais…  
-Emily, tranchante : Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème.  
-JJ : Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
-Emily, allumant une cigarette : Qu'on rentre ? Certainement pas ! Nous sommes venues nous amuser, alors nous allons nous amuser… Garçon ! S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous nous apporter trois formules shots mini à vingt dollars ? On prendra dix vodka, dix scotch et dix whisky.  
JJ et Penelope se regardèrent, effrayées par la tournure que la soirée pouvait prendre.

Palais de justice, le lendemain matin :

Avant d'entrer dans la salle d'audience, Derek but une gorgée dans une flasque. Ensuite, il pénétra dans la salle et rejoint ses anciens collègues. Il s'assit à l'extrémité de la table, a la gauche de JJ. Il salua de la main les autres. De son coté, Aaron remarqua qu'Emily avait l'air légèrement endormie. JJ lui en donna la raison.  
-JJ : On est sortie en ville, et la soirée a été un peu arrosée… Mais elle va bien. En fait, elle supporte assez bien.  
-Aaron: Oh, je vois.  
Le sénateur Corbell, l'un des jurés, annonça que la séance était ouverte et qu'il allait démarrer avec  
l'agent Jareau.  
-Corbell : Agent Jareau, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous rendre dans la maison de Deborah Donovan ?  
-JJ : Je pense que je voulais des réponses. Pourquoi avait-elle kidnappé mon fils et pourquoi elle en avait tué un autre…

-FLASHBACK-  
_JJ était a l'intérieur du 300 Harbour Lane, maison qui avait servi de lieu de détention d'Henry. JJ errait dans le salon, la cuisine, et regardait de tems a autre le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Deborah Donovan et son complice avaient pris le soin de suivre JJ et sa famille pour connaitre leurs habitudes. JJ voulait maintenant tenter de mieux cerner la personnalité de ces ravisseurs. Ceci n'était pas une mince affaire car tout ce que JJ pouvait constater était que l'intérieur de cette maison était neutre, affreusement neutre. JJ avait atteint l'étage et pénétra dans une chambre. Le vide total. JJ commença à désespérer. Elle s'assit sur le lit, vers son centre. Elle venait de s'assoir lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un petit bruit. Comme si des feuilles avaient été froissées. Elle se dit qu'elle avait du imaginer, mais elle se surprit à se lever et a se rassoir. Non, elle n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Elle refit le même mouvement. Même résultat. Très curieuse, JJ posa son dossier sur la table de chevet, enleva couvre-lit et draps. A présent, le matelas était nu. La jeune femme le souleva puis le retourna. Le dos du matelas présentait une fermeture à éclair. La jeune femme ouvrit. Apparemment, Donovan ou son complice avait construit une cachette dans le matelas, pour y cacher des documents. JJ sortit ainsi des feuilles, des photos, d'elle et de ses collègues de la BAU, et des plans. JJ posa le tout sur le matelas et déplia les plans. Un plan de la ville. Un plan représentant un étage d'un immeuble, étant donné qu'il représentait une surface rectangulaire avec a l'intérieur, plusieurs carrés et rectangles séparés par une grande bande centrale, le tout, dessiné a la main. JJ était plus qu'intriguée. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à Quantico._

A Quantico, dans le bunker de Penelope Garcia. La jeune informaticienne était en train d'étudier les fichiers présents dans l'ordinateur portable de Thomas Carpenter, tout en pensant à voix haute.  
-Garcia : Quelques soient tes secrets, je les découvrirai. Pour le moment, tu me sembles ne contenir aucun fichier compromettant, mais ce n'est que la première étape. Alors, je vais aller ici, j'entre quelques paramètres, et… Voila ! Bingo !  
Garcia parcourut le document qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, son visage pâlit. Elle soupira un « Oh mon dieu… ».

De leur coté, dans le bureau de la BAU, les agents Fuller et Kingston s'étonnaient auprès d'Aaron et Derek, tandis que Metzger et Woyznik écoutaient :  
-Kingston : Vous avez souvent des inspections en plein milieu d'une affaire ?  
-Aaron : Cette fois-ci, c'est exceptionnel.  
-Fuller : Ca fait presqu'une heure que les agents Rossi et Reid sont avec ce Flemington et le directeur adjoint Pendrick…  
Garcia arriva en trombe avec un ordinateur portable. Elle interpela Hotchner :  
-Garcia : Monsieur ! Il faut que vous voyiez ca.  
Elle montra l'écran de l'ordinateur et fit un topo.  
-Garcia : J'ai fouillé dans l'ordinateur de Carpenter. Au départ, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, jusqu'à ce que je creuse plus profondément. Il a caché des fichiers. Je les ai ouverts, et je suis tombée sur ces deux-la.  
Aaron, Derek et les autres agents lirent l'écran.  
-Kingston : C'est le mode d'emploi pour fabriquer une bombe. Et il en a fabriqué plusieurs. De petite taille. Avec télécommande.  
-Derek : D'après les plans, il s'agirait de télécommandes à petite portée. Ce qui implique que les terroristes seront surement dans le coin lors de l'explosion. Cependant, Reid n'a rien vu chez Carpenter qui ressemble à une bombe.  
-Woyznik : Il les a cachées…  
-Aaron, a Garcia : Tu as trouvé des fichiers concernant la ou les cibles ?  
-Garcia : Non, monsieur…  
Personne ne fit attention à JJ qui arrivait, les mains remplies des documents trouvés chez Donovan.  
-JJ : Hotch ! On a un énorme problème.  
-Aaron : JJ ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de prendre quelques jours…  
-JJ : Je suis allée chez Donovan (Regards étonnés de Spencer et Aaron) Oui, je vous expliquerai la raison plus tard. Pour faire court, j'ai trouvé ca.  
Elle déposa tous les documents sur la table : les photos de l'équipe, les plans, etc. Tous les agents regardèrent, surtout les plans.  
-JJ : Sur le verso de la photo de Rossi, il y a marqué « voir M. Jellows ».  
-Metzger : Maximilian Jellows, alias Jackson White.  
-JJ: Vous le connaissez?  
-Aaron: C'est pas vrai. Tout était donc lié.  
-JJ : Lié ?  
-Derek : Le groupe de White cherche à frapper fort. En l'occurrence, a commettre un attentat. Randall en profite pour se venger de Rossi. D'où toute cette histoire de meurtres a Raleigh puis Baltimore. Carpenter et Jackson, surtout Jackson, étaient responsables de cette partie du plan. En même temps, Donovan et son complice s'occupaient du fils de JJ…  
-Aaron : Ils voulaient que nous nous séparions. Disperser nos efforts. Pour mieux préparer leur véritable objectif : l'attentat. Eux-mêmes aussi se partagent les taches… A-t-on une idée de la date ?  
-JJ : C'est sur le plan. C'est prévu pour dans deux jours, a cinq heures.  
-Metzger : Et pour cela, ils se sont déjà entrainés il y a des années.  
-Fuller : Parks et Denton devaient surement participer a ce stratagème, mais ils ont du se raviser, et l'ont payé de leur vie. Ils éliminent les traitres avant qu'ils n'aient l'occasion de parler.  
-JJ : Ok, mais j'ai une question : pourquoi faire tout cela ? Je veux dire, notre département n'était même pas au courant des affaires traitées par le contre terrorisme et l'ATF, on ne risquait pas de savoir pour cet attentat… Et même l'ATF et le contre terrorisme n'ont jamais vu qu'ils avaient eu affaire à un même groupe…  
-Aaron : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre…  
-Derek : Je pense qu'ils avaient peur que le contre terrorisme finisse par découvrir quelque chose et vienne nous voir…  
-Aaron : Pour le moment, peu importe la raison. On doit découvrir la cible et agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Garcia, tu peux consulter les registres du cadastre et voir à quel bâtiment correspond ce plan ? JJ, tu appelles les renforts...  
-Woyznik : On prévient nos collègues.  
-Metzger : Kingston : On met la pression sur White et Carpenter.

Deux jours plus tard, Emily était allée déjeuner avec son parrain au restaurant. Le sénateur Hudson lui racontait des anecdotes de ses missions en tant que sénateur.  
-Georges : Malheureusement, Gregory s'est foulé la cheville en tombant de l'estrade… Je crois qu'il y a même une vidéo sur internet… Emily, est-ce que ca va ? Tu n'as presque rien dit du déjeuner. Est-ce que c'est la nourriture qui t'empêche de parler ?... D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier non plus. Tu as des problèmes ? Si tu veux en parler…  
-Emily : Ca tombe bien que tu ouvres le sujet. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert des informations intéressantes au sujet de cette commission sénatoriale. Tu savais que Flemington avait travaillé sous les ordres de l'agent Hotchner et que ce dernier a rédigé un rapport sur lui ? Que le neveu du sénateur Gerrety travaille au FBI, dans le département de la lutte anti-terroriste ? Que Gerrety et Pendrick se voient souvent au golf ? Que Pendrick est intéressé par la politique et que le soutien d'un sénateur avec un poids tel que celui de Gerrety serait la bienvenue ? Que d'autres sénateurs de cette commission d'inspection côtoient plus ou moins Pendrick ? Que certains de ces mêmes sénateurs ont des enfants qui travaillent au FBI, mais dans l'administration ? Enfin, sais-tu qu'un appui de ta part à Pendrick pourrait favoriser un contrat entre une entreprise de ton état avec le FBI ?  
Georges posa une question, juste pour la rhétorique.  
-Georges : Ou veux-tu en venir ?  
-Emily : Tu le sais très bien. Cette soi-disant inspection, c'est du bluff, parce que tout est déjà joué d'avance. Tout n'est que tractations entre politiciens, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que Pendrick ne compte pas rester au FBI éternellement. Il a l'intention de mener une carrière politique. Celle de Gerrety va s'achever. Le FBI a besoin d'argent, mais ces temps ci, il est préférable de se serrer la ceinture. Certains départements coutent chers. D'autres ne peuvent se passer d'argent, car l'enjeu est trop grand. Comme le contre terrorisme. Pendrick a besoin du soutien de Gerrety. Il peut s'arranger pour que son neveu puisse accéder à de plus grandes responsabilités au sein de ce département. En échange, Gerrety et les autres sénateurs, dont toi, donnez votre accord pour un financement de certains services. En même temps, vous essayez de faire le ménage pour écarter les éléments du FBI qui pourraient contrer les plans des politiciens, pour avoir une meilleure vision du FBI.  
-Georges : Tu es une femme très intelligente…  
-Emily : Tout cet intérêt pour les sciences du comportement, c'était pour mieux trouver un argument afin de justifier vos modifications ?  
Georges baissa les yeux en aveu.  
-Emily : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as mêlée à tout ca ?  
-Georges : Votre département allait subir de profonds changements. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses partie des perdants de ces changements.  
-Emily : Alors tu m'as utilisée ? En échange de mes informations, tes amis t'assuraient que je resterais dans une bonne situation ?  
-Georges : Entre prendre la direction de l'équipe des sciences du comportement et te retrouver affectée dans un trou perdu des Etats Unis, j'ai préféré la première option.  
-Emily : Pardon ? Tu voulais me parachuter à la place de l'agent Hotchner ?  
-Georges : Emily, enfin, ne sois pas incrédule. Tu sais que l'évolution au sein du FBI est beaucoup plus rapide quand on a des appuis. Tu es jeune, brillante, issue d'une famille d'ambassadeurs. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu devrais en profiter. Hotchner est aussi brillant, mais il a fait son temps. Tu serais un merveilleux exemple pour les jeunes recrues féminines… Considère ton travail avec nous comme un coup de pouce a ta carrière…  
-Emily : Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi participer activement a la dissolution de mon équipe peux m'aider dans ma carrière ?  
-Georges : Parfois, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices… Tu n'as donc aucune ambition ?  
-Emily : Je ne réaliserai pas mes ambitions de cette manière ! Et j'ai horreur qu'on se serve de moi comme un pantin !  
Emily se leva.  
-George : Ou vas-tu ?  
Pendant qu'elle mettait des billets verts sur la table :  
-Emily : Aider mes coéquipiers. Tu salueras Caroline de ma part.  
Elle partit. Georges dit une dernière phrase :  
-Georges : Emily, je n'ai fais que te protéger…

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage de la BAU, Emily remarqua une effervescence d'agents qui entraient et sortaient de la BAU. Aaron, qui marchait dans le couloir, l'aperçut et l'appela.  
-Emily : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Aaron : On est en état d'alerte. Menace d'attentat… Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?  
-Emily : Vos craintes sur cette inspection viennent de se confirmer. Je me suis disputée avec Georges… Je suis revenue pour voir si je pouvais vous aider…  
-Aaron : Tu tombes à pic. Tu me parleras de ce que tu as découvert sur cette inspection plus tard. Je vais faire un débriefing sur notre mission d'aujourd'hui et je te raconterai tout dans la voiture.  
Emily et Aaron arrivèrent dans le QG de la BAU et y virent au loin Flemington et Pendrick. Aaron chuchota à Emily :  
-Aaron : Ces deux-la n'étaient pas prévus au programme…  
Les deux hommes virent eux aussi Aaron et vinrent vers lui pour lui expliquer la raison de leur présence.  
-Pendrick : Nous avons été mis au courant de la situation et souhaiterions nous joindre à vous. Monsieur Flemington a émis le souhait de vous suivre dans l'une de vos missions pour une meilleure compréhension.  
-Aaron : Monsieur, cette mission est tres risquée…  
-Flemington : Je prends le risque.  
-Aaron : Bon, d'accord. Nous allons faire un débriefing.  
Aaron fit signe a David et en une minute, tous les agents présents firent silence. Aaron, Spencer, Derek et David commencèrent. A coté d'eux, un grand tableau avec plein de plans.  
-Aaron : Comme vous le savez, nous avons affaire à un groupe très dangereux qui a su pendant des années tenir en échec les autorités. Cette fois ci, il a prévu de commettre un attentat, aujourd'hui, a cinq heures. Nous avons découvert que la cible est le Mercer Mall.  
-Spencer: Ce groupe s'est divisé en plusieurs groupes de travail. Un pour préparer les bombes, un pour les installer dans le bâtiment, un pour nous faire tourner en rond.  
-Derek : Il va utiliser plusieurs bombes, actionnées grâce à des télécommandes. Ceux qui actionneront les bombes seront a proximité des lieux, et après l'explosion, ils y resteront quelque temps, pour observer, admirer leur œuvre et regarder le travail des autorités.  
-David : Ce qu'ils cherchent, ce sont nos réactions d'horreur, d'impuissance face à un attentat. Ce groupe veut nous humilier.  
-Aaron : Nous savons également que l'un des cadres de ce groupe, voir le leader, s'appelle Isaac White.  
(Metzger, Woyznik, Fuller et Kingston distribuèrent des photos d'Isaac). Il sera surement la, mais pas tout seul. Nous allons patrouiller en civil. Des hommes dans le centre commercial, des hommes dehors. Ayez l'air le plus naturel possible. Vous serez des couples et célibataires en train de faire les vitrines, des passants dans la rue, certains d'entre nous seront des sdf. Certains d'entre nous auront des petites cameras. Des membres de la brigade sinophile joueront les aveugles. Nous serons présents des trois heures et nous alternerons les gardes, sauf pour certains qui seront dans le centre commercial. Donc pour ceux-ci, n'hésitez pas à trainer dans les magasins, vous reposer dans les cafeterias. Par le passé, nous savons que ces terroristes posent les bombes, puis sortent dehors et déclenchent l'explosion. Quand on repérera les terroristes, leur arrestation devra se faire rapidement sinon ils feront tout sauter. Toutefois, étant donné le partage des taches, il n'est pas à exclure que les déclencheurs des bombes attendent a l'extérieur. Voila, tout est dit. Voici vos feuilles de route.  
JJ et les agents de l'ATF distribuèrent les feuilles de route.

Plus tard, Derek, Spencer, Emily, Fuller et Metzger et d'autres agents se retrouvèrent en train de patrouiller dans le Mercer Mall. Aaron, David, Kingston et Woyznik étaient à l'extérieur, avec le reste des effectifs. Derek passait devant une vitrine qui exposait un mannequin en sous vêtements féminins alléchants. Derek s'adressa à Emily via son micro.  
-Derek : Si tu t'ennuies avec les chaussures, tu peux venir par ici. J'ai un truc pour toi…  
Il s'écarta de la vitrine pour qu'Emily, qui était au magasin d'en face, voit la vitrine. La jeune femme avait troqué son tailleur pour un jean et sweat à fermeture éclair. Elle répliqua.  
-Emily : Même pas dans tes rêves… Je n'ai toujours aucun comportement suspect.  
-Derek : Moi non plus. D'ailleurs, personne n'en a vu. A quoi ils jouent ? Il est quatre heures passées, il faut bien qu'ils se montrent, non ?

Dehors, Rossi discutait avec Hotchner.  
-David : Nous serions-nous trompés dans notre profil ?  
-Aaron : Non. Il suffit d'être patient…  
Pendrick arriva.  
-Pendrick : Nous devrions commencer à évacuer.  
-Aaron : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, s'ils voient tout le monde sortir, ce sera l'explosion assurée.  
-Pendrick : Mais si on ne fait rien, ce sera aussi l'explosion assurée. Il est hors de question que l'on échoue…  
-Rossi, a Aaron : Hotch, regarde la voiture, la bas. Ca fait pas mal de temps que le conducteur est la.

De son coté, Derek était à la cafétéria et prenait un jus d'orange. Il pouvait scruter l'un des étages du Mercer Mall dans sa globalité car la cafétéria se situait à l'extrémité. Il regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heures moins vingt. C'est la qu'il aperçut un petit groupe d'hommes poser des pots de fleurs. Il mit au courant ses collègues.  
-Derek : J'ai un groupe suspect. Les pots de fleurs, devant le Vindi.  
Un membre de la brigade sinophile passa devant les pots de fleurs avec son chien. Le chien renifla et un des poseurs de pots s'énerva. Sa réaction était disproportionnée car le chien ne le gênait absolument pas. Son énervement agita le chien qui commença à aboyer. Derek lança un coup d'œil a Emily qui exprima la même inquiétude que lui. Les collègues de l'homme en colère tentèrent de le calmer. Des badauds s'en mêlèrent en défendant le faux aveugle et dans le mouvement, un des pots de fleurs tomba sur le sol et se brisa. Un autre agent en civil qui était arrivé sur les lieux regarda Derek et lui fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien. Derek vit alors que d'autres employés qui s'apprêtaient à poser des pots de fleurs et arbustes regardaient la scène. Certains employés, aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, regardaient le faux aveugle et l'agent en civil, puis tournaient la tête et virent Derek. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Derek comprit. Il jura, puis lança le signal d'alerte dans son micro.  
-Derek : A toutes les unités, nous avons un groupe au premier étage. Les suspects posent des pots de fleurs et nous ont repérés ! Ils sont en train de partir.  
Derek commença à marcher vers les poseurs de pots qui s'en allaient, imités par ses collègues. Certains des poseurs de pots sortirent alors des armes et commencèrent à tirer sur les agents. S'en suivit une panique générale. Derek hurla aux passants de se jeter a terre et hurla dans son micro :  
-Derek : Ils nous tirent dessus !  
Il entendit un autre agent dire :  
-Agent : Au rez de chaussée les gens commencent à paniquer… On a des suspects en vue !  
Spencer suivit après lui :  
-Spencer : Ils n'ont pas les télécommandes ! Sinon ils auraient déjà déclenché les bombes ! Hotch, il faut que vous regardiez dehors !  
Un agent fut touché. Derek tenta de lui porter secours, mais fut stoppé par des tirs. Et puis à peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'alarme se fit retentir.  
-Derek, dans son micro : Qui a déclenché l'alarme ?  
Et la, ce fut le chaos total. Tous les clients se ruèrent vers les portes de sortie, gênant ainsi les agents fédéraux et favorisant la fuite des suspects. Derek vit Prentiss qui prenait un couloir dont l'une des destinations était les toilettes. Il parla dans son micro.  
-Derek : Prentiss ? Ou vas-tu ? Les terroristes sont de l'autre coté ! Prentiss ? Allo ? Reid ? Varton ? Koller ? Hotch ? Rossi ?  
Derek ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contacter ses collègues ?

Une marée d'hommes, femmes et enfants sortait en courant du Mercer Mall, en passant par l'entrée principale et quelques entrées annexes. Une alarme retentissait.

Puis soudain, un bruit assourdissant.  
D'immenses boules de feu sortant de tous les cotés du bâtiment.  
Des débris tombant du ciel.  
Des innocents à terre.

A SUIVRE...


End file.
